Kkangpae
Kkangpae |game = V | color = blue |locations = Ginger Street, Little Seoul, Los Santos |leader = Unknown |members= |type = South Korean criminal organization |enemies = Michael De Santa Trevor Philips Franklin Clinton ''GTA Online'' Protagonist Ballas Organizations Motorcycle Clubs |affiliations = Los Santos Triads Madrazo Cartel The Families (GTA Online) Vernon (GTA Online) |weapons = Knife Pistol Heavy Revolver Micro SMG SMG Combat MG Pump Shotgun Assault Shotgun Sawed-Off Shotgun Assault Rifle Carbine Rifle Special Carbine Rocket Launcher Sniper Rifle |size = 250px |image = Khangpae members.jpg |businesses = Extortion Credit fraud Vehicle trafficking Robberies Drug trafficking Home Invasions Arms Trafficking Contraband Hacking Kidnapping Prostitution Counterfeiting Gambling |fronts = Ginger Street The Hen House |cars = Dubsta Fugitive Granger Comet Cavalcade Feltzer Baller (GTA Online only) Barrage (GTA Online only) Dominator (GTA Online only) Insurgent Pick-Up (GTA Online only) Half-track (GTA Online only) Kuruma (GTA Online only) Futo (GTA Online only) Gang Burrito (GTA Online only) Pariah (GTA Online only) Bati 800 (GTA Online only) Double T (GTA Online only) Technical Custom ("GTA Online only") Ramp Buggy ("GTA Online") Seashark (GTA Online only) Dinghy (GTA Online only) Jetmax (GTA Online only) Buzzard (GTA Online only) Valkyrie MOD.0 (GTA Online only) SuperVolito (GTA Online only) Frogger (GTA Online only) |game2 = O}} The Kkangpae (Korean: 깡패) is a South Korean criminal organization based in Los Santos, appearing in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Description They can be only found on Ginger Street in Little Seoul, usually by the apartment complex across the street from the car wash/convenience store. They're also found in Blaine County hanging out with the O'Neils. The name Kkangpae literally translates into "Thug" in Korean language, and usually refers to unorganized street gangs, like the group depicted in-game. Like most gangs, they will become hostile and shoot if the player hangs around too close. Their members, just like the Los Santos Triads, are formed by both young and elderly gangsters, and they're usually equipped with knives or pistols if they're encountered in their turf. When the player face them in the missions, they're armed mainly with Micro SMG's, shotguns, Assault Rifle, Combat MG and Sniper Rifle. They're involved in credit fraud, car theft, extortion and robberies. Events of GTA Online During the events of GTA Online, the Kkangpae makes an appearance during the heist setup mission, Fleeca Job - Kuruma, they will be guarding an armored Kuruma in a parking lot in Del Perro, that the GTA Online Protagonist must steal to use as an getaway vehicle during The Fleeca Job. The Kkangpae will attack the player in the Fugitives. They later appear, again in a heist setup, in the Prison Break - Station mission. They are trying to export Rashkovsky's Casco out of the country. The player must invade their ship in the Port of Los Santos and retrieve the vehicle. They are also Lamar's buyers for the Lowriders in Slow and Low. They are also one of the gangs who tried to steal marchandise from the players in the SecuroServ Special Cargo, the Vehicle Cargo missions and the Resupply mission of the Bikers DLC, the Gunrunning Buisness and The Smuggler's Run DLC. The Kkangpae reappear in the DLC GTA Online: After Hours in the Club Management along with the Vagos and The Lost MC where they steal a Alcohol truck from the player's night club. They later reappear in the The Diamond Casino & Resort update in the missions given by Agatha Baker for the Diamond Casino & Resort. Events of GTA V The Kkangpae do not play any important role in the main story of the game, however, they sometimes attack the The Hen House business in Paleto Bay whether it belongs to Michael, Franklin, or Trevor. Mission Appearances ;GTA Online * On the List ;Heists *Fleeca Job - Kuruma *Prison Break - Station ;SecuroServ *Special Cargo *Vehicle Cargo *Coast Guard Duty *Firewall Protection ;Vip Work *Plowed ;Lowriders *Slow and Low ;Bikers *Resupply *By The Pound ;GunRunning *Weapon Traffiking Resupply ;Mobile Operation *Half-track Bully ;Smuggler's Run *Air Freight Cargo ;After Hours *Club Management ;Arena War *Blow Up IV ;The Diamond casino & resort *Safe Bet *Lost in Transit *When the Chips are Down Gallery Khangpae gangsters.jpg|Korean mobsters Khangpae members on steps.jpg|Korean gangsters Khanpae mobsters.jpg|Korean mobsters Middle aged Khangpae mobster.jpg|Korean mobster Two khangpae members.jpg|Korean gangsters Two middle-aged Khangpae members.jpg|Korean mobsters Older Korean members.jpg|Older Korean gangsters 2 Older Korean gangsters.jpg|Older Korean gangsters Older Korean mobmen.jpg|Older Korean gangsters Navigation pl:Khangpae Category:Gangs Category:Gangs in GTA V Category:Eastern Asian gangs Category:Gangs in GTA Online